Continental Mania
by Magic Baloon of Doom
Summary: After Wolfram's rash decisions, everything seems to go in the supposedly wrong direction... Conwolf. Reworked!
1. Chapter 1

Reworked. Don't expect miracles, I did only very minor changes. No plot changes – Wolfram is still unreasonable, everything goes the same way I guess. Chapter's 2 rework took much more.

-Finally, we're here. These foolish, useless bandits can't hide forever!

Wolfram slowly gestured to his soldiers to stand ground. This situation was, as he told them before, „easy to solve", but he knew further inspection wouldn't hurt. He looked at them carefully, trying to decide which one to send.

He had not only seven tall, well-trained men from Bielefeld with him, ready for duty and willing to do everything their task required – even those soldiers were more than able to complete the mission. His brother, Conrad Weller, decided to join the mission. Demon Prince wondered long time what was his reason for this – it was a very unusual aberrance. It wasn't the first time the blond beauty has signed up for a dangerous mission against bandits, and Weller usually wasn't concerned enough to support him in any way and he appreciated that. Wolfram didn't thought of himself as of a baby or a weak person – he knew he would prevail no matter what, and he needed no help. He knew how to take care of himself... But why has no one seen it the way he did? He sighed angrily. Everyone always wanted to babysit him – after years it hasn't changed, they just did it in a different way, he was sure of it. It annoyed him to no end.

Now, his pesky brother decided to piss him off with his very presence in this stupid forest. Wolfram was sure Conrad did it for some evil, twisted reasons. Blond was more than sure Weller hated him, even if this emotion was well-hidden – after all, he have ignored him and shown him nothing but scorn for years. He could admit he did it for no reason for himself, but unfortunately, he was too proud to face up to his fault anywhere but deep in his heart. Flame of his soul was too strong – it was a wonder how much his emotions and magic*1 have been combined into one frail body. The fire that has never brought him anything but pain and hate wasn't going to die down, he knew that.

Wolfram continued to wonder. If Conrad really hated him, why would he follow him here, to this forest? Probably he had some nefarious plan. He couldn't be doing it out of brotherly love or anything, Wolfram was sure. Maybe Gwendal thought it was too dangerous for him to go with only a few soldiers? Prince looked daggers at Weller, yet the only thing on Conrad's face was still that unreadable smile, which pissed off the blond like nothing ever could... Except wimp's dumb, idiotic, foolish beam, of course. But now Wolfram was hardly in a mood to think about that wimpy fool. Hateful glares didn't seem to bother his half-brother enough to go somewhere else, so the Prince took a random man from his squad and sent him to scout on bandits and potential „surprises" they could've prepared.

He propped his back on a tree. No matter what he did, he couldn't take his stare away from Weller who stood nearby, but fortunately not too close. The very sight of half-brother was an annoyance for him, especially when Conrad was so... strange. His half-brother probably planned to annoy him by doing unexpected things. Hate of blond Mazoku was also fuelled by his strange, illogical dreams of his half-brother, which he was sure he would never tell about to anyone. He blushed darkly, thankful that no one could read his thoughts, especially that idiot Conrad.

-Is something on your mind, Wolfram? You've been looking at me for quite a time. - Weller smiled. Wolfram blushed even darker in his anger. He was unsure how to respond to this obvious... insult. Yes, it was obviously an insult, he told himself. Even if he could see nothing offending or even alike, it undoubtely was one, just very, very well hidden. He never expected his brother to be such a snake when it came to words!

-Fool! How dare you to... To... - Blond beauty yelled, but soon found himself at lack of words. Every soldier looked at him with fear, unsure about what happened and why would he be angry. Conrad frowned. He couldn't comprehend why has Wolfram reacted like this – but then he almost facepalmed at his own stupidity. After breaking his engagement with Yuuri, his poor brother was bound to be even more angry and unreasonable than he usually is.

Yes, indeed, Wolfram brought Gwendal neccessary documents with his signature yesterday. He wasn't even entirely sure if the Maou knew that they weren't engaged anymore. In his opinion, breaking up with His Majesty wasn't a very good decision, especially when his godson's attraction to beautiful Prince was becoming more and more apparent. He was sure that the moment Wolfram is back at Blood Pledge Castle, Yuuri slaps him again and they will, probably, marry next month.

And here was Conrad, trying to ensure his brother doesn't do anything stupid against these bandits.

He knew that blond beauty would prefer him not to be nearby, but Weller was sure that after proud Mazoku decided to (foolishly) break the engagement with Maou, he needed some support, as well as someone intelligent enough to make sure he doesn't put himself or his squad in unnecessary danger.

Conrad wasn't content that he had to be the one ensuring the selfish brat won't do anything stupid on the mission, but he was the only option. Gwendal didn't thought that Wolfram really needed anything and he suspected that the whole affair with breaking up with Maou was just Wolf's way to make Yuuri find his feelings out faster. The oldest brother refused Conrad's ideas, so Rutenberg's Lion decided to go himself.

Conrad sighed. He hoped that his presence here would open the blond up to him and make them at least something similiar to what they had before Mazoku found out about his origin. Fool he was, but that kind of relations still hurt him.

He wanted to calm Wolfram down, but the scout already came back. The longhaired fool really couldn't see that now wasn't the right moment? In his current state, Wolf's ideas would be anything but correct.

-My lord, I saw only three bandits, a few metres away, I can easily lead our squad. They seem unprepar...

Wolfram gestured him to stop. Scout was sure something was wrong with his commander, but after a second he knew he was just pissed off, and he knew that he was clearlylooking at Weller with the feeling of pure hatred. Disobeying him in any way now would direct the anger at him, and it was hardly a thing he wanted.

-We're going then. Don't kill them, just disarm them. They will have a nice stay in prison.

Rutenberg's Lion was dissapointed in Wolfram. He didn't even care about the rest of scout's report, and that was hardly a good thing for a commander. He shouldn't let his emotions get in the way of his sound judgement. He knew he should try to convince Wolfram to listen to the rest, but it would only direct his anger at him, and Mazoku would probably do it his own way no matter what.

Conrad sighed. It was going to be a long day.

They marched with their swords in their hands through legions of similiar looking trees, hearing only uneven breaths of his soldiers, their steps and some birds. Proud Mazoku could recognize the sound of famous, rare Sarhin, very unusual thing in these forests. Hunted down 'til only a few remained, these birds became protected by law – not only in Mazoku lands, but that bunch of primitives called humans also decided to defend them. A good thing.

After seeing similiar place for yet another time, Wolfram was becoming unsure if the scout didn't make some mistake... Were they really going the right way? He looked at his brother, who was to his right. He was unsure why the half-human was always so good in taking his attention. He never could stop staring, and he had no idea why. Probably it was a fault of his hatred, he thought.

Suddenly, he heard no steps anymore, and it really concerned him. He heard a thud. He looked at Conrad, and he saw the same kind of confusion in him. Both looked around, People wearing black, hooded robes were everywhere, holding some strange metal inventions in their hands. How could they be so quiet? How could none of his soldiers noticed them before it was too late? How could they just encompass them like that? And, were they shooting with some kind of... arrows? Wolfram had no time to consider what they were. He had to dodge...

No matter his noble efforts, one of them hit him. Strangely, it caused him almost no pain. He started feeling so... Sleepy, so exhausted. He fell on his knees. He saw Conrad's angry eyes, but after some time even Rutenberg's Lion fell, hurt by an arrow. Weller fell right on Wolfram's stomach. Proud Mazoku hardly thought it was a comfortable position, but he couldn't say anything, and if he could, he wouldn't waste it for complaining. Seeing he was no danger anymore, one of cloaked persons bowed down to his level.

-Welcome, My Beautiful Kaiser... - he took off the hood, showing his fair, young face. Wolfram couldn't understand why was he called His Majesty. Was this some kind of cruel joke? He intensified his efforts to stay conscious, even if only for a few more seconds. Even through his blurry vision, Wolfram saw his captor was undoubtely pretty. Were his eyes red? Was his hair black...? He had a smile on, probably... And was his mouth opening again, this time directed at Conrad? - And welcome, Mein Kaiser. - he said, yet a bit less sympathetic.

Suddenly, the overcoming darkness won the battle against Wolfram and The Prince fell powerless on the ground, unconscious.

End of chapter 1.

What's going to happen to our favourite fire Mazoku and his dear half-brother? Find out in the next chapter, dear..!

It will probably have first lemon in chapter 3 or 4 (and more later), hence it's M-rated.

Pairing? ConWolf. Not enough of it here, so I have to help by contributing to this glorious pairing by writing a story. I know ammount of ConWolf stories is still bigger than Gunter x Wolfram or Gwendal x Wolfram, but I can't stand the very idea of these pairings (but Guntram seems strangely... interesting. Maybe in the far future, after I've done this story...).

Would appreciate appreciated if someone pointed my grammar, logical etc. mistakes in here, so I can avoid them in the future. I'm not perfect in english, unfortunately.

*1-bah, forgot how the hell Mazoku magic was called. Just imagine it was that word there... Was it Maryoku or something? Unsure, so I won't put it there. Would highly appreciate if someone told me.


	2. Chapter 2

So, it's reworked.

Not completely, obviously. Added some words, sentences, descriptions, changes some minor things (especially with that biiiig conversation), just like was done with the first part. Replaced some terms and words with ones I deemed to be more fitting. I'm much more satisfied now, with the awkward second half of this chapter changed! It's not a major rework, plotline isn't changing in a major way. I just tried to improve some moments that were made in something that, I guess, could be called haste. Some things made no sense, I noticed.

Well, whatever. Enjoy.

Chapter 2 – Misguided intentions?

Yuuri has manned up without a doubt, was Wolfram's first thought when he has awoken. He have never expected to wake up lying on such a muscular, strong yet comfortable chest, even if it was still unfortunately a clothed one (which meant that probably no "excesses" happened during the night time), as he felt through his fingers and on his cheek. Delighted in his current position, he couldn't force himself to just open his eyes. Even with bed being a bit shaky and his head feeling completely dizzy, it was still a good feeling...

Until he started to remember. Hasn't he just broke the engagement yesterday? While it was done generally to force Yuuri to take any kind of meaningful action – to either make him let Wolfram go or marry him – the act was done. Engagement was no more. Why would he sleep with him? Something was wrong with the picture, but it still wasn't enough to make blond Mazoku open his eyes. His eyelids just felt way too heavy...

Before darkness could take him again, some deep feeling from inside of him wanted to check the situation up. Wolfram generally agreed that something was off with the picture and the emotion of unsureness was beseting him. After a minute, he decided to consider his situation.

More and more memories started coming to his mind. He started remembering mission, his annoyment directed at Conrad, bandits...

Arrow meeting with his leg, yet causing him no pain.

"Welcome, Your Majesty..."

That was enough of a reason for Wolfram to try to open his eyes. He bravely fought his urge to sleep and successfully struggled against his eyelids, which were rebelling against him, undoubtely because of the powerful narcotic he have received. He saw a familiar brown uniform with red stripes. He mentally begged all gods he heard about and Shinou that it isn't THAT person. It just couldn't be Conrad!

He mentally cursed when his suspicions were proven correct. His brother was lying with that unreadable expression on his face.

The only thing that managed to stop proud Mazoku from yelling at the top of his lungs was the fact he was so exhausted and that he needed to consider what was the true Conrad's role in this.

They were catched by bandits. Why would these insolent ruffians care to put him in his brother's bed? It makes completely no sense. They would have no gain from it?

Why was bed so comfy and obviously well-made? It's not how bandits treat prisoners. He could easily find an explanation for the shakiness - he guessed they were on a ship. Why haven't he felt the effects of his seasickness, he had no idea. Maybe sedatives affected it? Well, it was hardly an important matter, so he stopped thinking about it.

How could that untrained bandit scum manage to outsmart his soldiers like that? It couldn't make sense to Wolfram, no matter how hard he thought about it. How could the scout not notice so many people?

Maybe he was a spy, blond Mazoku guessed. The odds of choosing the cunning scoundrel for scouting, from eight people possible... Were making the idea seem a bit off. Besides, his people were rather trusted. They'd have probably no reason to join in this kind of illegal activities. He guessed the bandits just used some kind of spells or had a great hiding spot.

But the thing that intrigued Wolfram most was why the hell Conrad had no handcuffs on his arms! He was a famous, well acknowledged warrior, for gods' sake, he was able of doing everything no matter what the odds were against him! This made no sense. He could understand why his arms were free – someone with such delicate, petite structure was bound to be underestimated, not to mention Wolfram generally lacked any sort of warrior's fame. He was generally called a selfish brat and was considered to be less or more defenseless. Not that he minded, as unexpected strenght was usually the most viable (...as bandits have also proven to him)...

Underestimating him he could easily apprehend, but undervaluating Weller? Only a complete fool would dare to give Conrad free arms and not expect him to save himself. Unless...

Wolfram gulped at the cruel idea, which made some kind of sense. Conrad hated him, that was rather unquestionable. Nobody would remain unaffected after all these years of humiliation and being ignored, not even someone as perfect as his brother was considered to be. Wouldn't Weller love to punish him in some way for all the "evil deeds" Wolfram has done? His brother was working with these bandits to catch him! This explained everything.

How could they outsmart his soldiers? Weller obviously helped them with his experience! He also somehow helped them to make a successful ambush.

Why would they put him here? Because Conrad requested it, whatever sick reasons he kept in his oh-so-perfect brown head! He will probably molest him, mutilate him, humiliate him... He will defile his perfect full-blooded body with the scum he called his father's blood!

It became clear to perfect prince. Conrad wanted to join him because he wanted to help these bandits!

Wolfram started to wimper softly at these possibilities, scared of what could happen. His brother truly was the worst snake-like creature he has ever laid an eye on! He was correct for not trusting him, even if his reasons weren't exactly the best ones possible... And if his distrust probably was the main cause for his current position – rather unpleasant position, if his suspicions were proven to be true.

While some part of Wolfram wanted to just reject the idea and thought it was illogical, some part of his mind told him it kind of made sense. Wanting to get his answers, he did the only thing that he could think of.

He screamed.

The reaction of his brother was instanteous. He quickly stood up, looked around, obviously unaware and unsure of what was happening, but his movements were obviously affected by something, probably some kind of sedatives, drugs. His moves were sluggish, slow... Just like those of Wolfram, but it was obvious that Conrad's body was much better at dealing with these toxins... Or poison. Whatever it was.

-Whuh huhppened? - his brother foolishly asked. Like he didn't knew, foul bandit helper playing the ignorant one! He had to respond to this stupidity...

Wolfram however found his throat hoarse and was completely unable to speak and explain his "doubts" and suspicions after his shout. He groaned mentally.

He used all the remaining power stored in his body to kick the bandit-helping idiot. Unfortunately, the strenght he had only allowed him to make just a slight brush, a brush that could easily be read as an erotic one, especially by such a mean weasel as his brother.

As expected, his brother raised an eyebrow and looked at him, obviously surprised. Wolfram made a hostile look at him, while Conrad wondered what the hell was happening. Suddenly, he found himself kind of numb, without ability to remember anything, lying in one comfy yet shaky bed with his brother, who woke him up in a very strange, loud way, and then brushed his foot on his leg in a really unusual way, blushing like mad, looking kind of angry.

Rutenberg's Lion used his analitical mind to consider what could happen to make them sleep in one bed. Choosing the wrong room? Impossible. Wolfram would never lay in his bed. He hated him. But... It leaved only one possibility.

Oh no. Wolfram didn't just... sleep with him last night? They were brothers, for gods' sake! But... Everything was pointing at it. It was the only viable explanation he could think of.

His hopefully temporarily lack of memory could be easily explained by being drunk last night. This also easily explains the unusual, yet somehow familiar numbness he feels.

The brush. The mad blushing. Wolfram always looked at him strangely, and behaved even more strangely near him. While no one else noticed it or at least nobody cared enough to make any comment about it, it was kind of obvious for young soldier.

The lack of reasonability and blond Mazoku's unwilingness to even temporary truce when it came to his little big brother... It would be easily explained, if his reasons were incestuous desires, if he always rejected his brother because he deeply... wanted him. Conrad started to shake at the thought.

The shout... It was a bit as if Wolfram wanted to wake him up to... take responsibility, which meant he outright planned the incestuous night before, or he was as surprised as Conrad was and he wanted his answers. Second one made a bit more sense. It seemed a bit strange for his brother to shout in such situation to wake him up as he could wake up everyone (and they would be informed of what happened by seeing their state and position), but then again... When has the blond ever been reasonable? Chills sent on Conrad's spine were enough of an answer for this rhetorical question.

Maybe Wolfram WANTED others to see it, to know of the incest? Maybe he wanted to gloat at them, proud of his achievement – look, I did it with great Weller! My half-human brother couldn't stop himself at the very thought of my delicious, petite body! Maybe he planned it because he wanted to get rid of Conrad? Oh, Gwendal would kill him for sure! And Yuuri would be angry and dissapointed, the relationship between his selfish brother and Heika was flourishing lately, even if the engagement was "oficially" broken, it was bound to be repaired soon!

Wolfram's soft hand touched his chest delicately, yet still looked very angry and was blushing. _Delicate touches, that's a thing lovers do! _Blond being delicate, and especially in such a strange way... It only confirmed Conrad's suspicions. They have had to be correct.

He have put his head in his hands. This was horrible. He was scared of whatever his blond brother was trying to achieve.

Wolfram was getting more and more impatient. Even the punch he aimed at his chest failed to get his annoying brother to explain the situation. Well, it was hardly a punch since he was completely powerless, but the thing that mattered was that he was trying!

Now, the buffon DARED to ignore him even more. He have put his head in his hands! Wolfram hardly felt sorry for the moron – at least not sorry enough to not "punch" him again. He blushed at his weak efforts and looked expectingly at his brother.

He mentally smiled at his victory when he saw Weller opening his mouth. Explanations were finally coming!

Thinking about Wolfram was causing Conrad pain... He now was completely convinced that his little brother wanted him. He never thought that being ensured that all the "hate" little prince has shown to him was false would actually cause him pain.

It was a very unforgivable state they were in, and Wolfram obviously wanted more. Right now he was probably angry for Conrad's lack of reaction. Weller didn't wanted this relationship. He didn't wanted be a part of any kind of incest. He knew his brother was beautiful, but... It was just wrong! _Everything _was just wrong! And too unexpected!

He knew what he had to do. He had to tell Wolfram outright it was wrong. He had to convince him, then leave him and never, ever do it again.

-I'm sorry for what we... I've done. It won't happen anymore.

Young prince couldn't believe his ears. Here he was, that worthless _scum,_ just outright... Confirming his worst suspicions! That idiot... Buffon... He helped the bandits, and he did it to plainly rape him! Tears came to his eyes, soon controlling all his vision. He was truly dissapointed. While he really thought it was possible, he didn't expect for it to be true! He wanted to rant a bit to get his worst suspicions proven wrong in a silly way... It was _horrible! And Yuuri will probably outright forgive that scumbag the moment we're back..._

Conrad couldn't believe his eyes. Wolfram, his little brother, started to cry after the obvious rejection. He really wanted him, it seemed, no matter how strange it was! He felt a bit bad inside. He was probably as much guilty of what has happened as the blond of what has undoubtely happened last night. Maybe he was a bit too harsh... He sighed, completely devastated inside.

It seemed his hopes for them both to just forget it were not possible. Afterall, he himself could see that this could all be futile if the prince just became pregnant. He sighed again and tried to put his indifferent face back on. To comfort the blonde. He stroke the head of his brother until he have fallen asleep on his lap. It seemed a godsend for Conrad. At least he could get some time for consideration about what he was going to do. He had to think of all the possibilities. Logical thinking never was the strong side of the blond Mazoku.

Loud slam made Rutenberg's Lion turn his head toward the source of the noise. He was surprised to see a very concerned young boy in his twenties if he was a human or near one hundred years old if he was a Mazoku, with long straight black hair and truly demonic, yet indeed very intense red eyes. The persona was also of quite feminine posture, which was also heavily emphasised by his strange clothing. The boy was wearing kind of uncommon clothes, that was for sure. Conrad has never seen anyone wear such in these lands. His uniform, coloured like a white and black chessboard, looked like a mix of human and demon fashion, with long sleeves, full of golden and diamond elements. This attire was undoubtely an effort of a few months of some master's work.

Somehow, no matter how strange and "exotic" his clothes were, it was very obvious he was of noble origin. His outfit was just too well made and far too rich. Not even the best merchants could afford to put so many valuable stones in a simple He wore black uniform with an emblem Weller was sure he saw somewhere, probably in one of history lessons he had long, long time ago. The symbol was a black eagle on a white shield and he was completely sure it was related to the "most interesting" story of his country in some way, probably to some dark times of the past...

After looking at boy's face, Conrad was sure he saw that strange guy somewhere, but... he had no idea where. Looking at the person's somehow guilty and somehow frightened stare, he knew that the way they have met wasn't exactly something he would call pleasant. He was sure he would find out sooner or later what has the boy done.

Lord Weller could easily feel that something was very disturbing about that young man. He was a soldier for many years – with every gained bit of experience, he finally learnt how to sense people's feelings, very rarely making some kind of mistakes or assuming wrongly. Lion of Rutenberg sensed a thick aura of jealousness coming straight from the boy. While he tried to appear nice, his stare betrayed his feelings, and one was for sure - he clearly didn't like Conrad one bit.

His aura kind of memorised half-Mazoku of that of a young, very spoiled child annoyed by being completely ignored by his parents or brother. The Lion suddenly paled when he realised that the description was very suitable to Wolfram, and he hardly wanted to think about the blond right now. It was too painful for him.

-Can I ask you what's happening, my Kaiser? - the pretty boy chirped happily, trying to appear kind-hearted and friendly. And why the hell was he calling him "Kaiser"? Conrad somehow recalled the term, and was sure it was somehow related to the symbol. His current state, fuelled by sadness and void mind, made it impossible for him to recall what the word meant. His train of thoughts instantly stopped as he saw the boy move his mouth, hopefully to give him some valuable information. - I felt immense fear just thinking if something should happen to you two and I came here as fast as possible, being your most loyal servant!

He had a very hurt expression, that somehow resembled half-human of Gunther... Yet the boy seemed completely false, unlike the more annoying, yet sincere way the purple-haired advisor was usually acting. All his gestures seemed like a bad, completely forced acting, clumsily trying to hide his hatred for Conrad and whatever the soldier was representing with his persona. Tears suddenly started shining in boy's eyes. Seriously, that man had Gunther's pointless, annoying banter and Saralegui's obvious falseness! Only Yuuri would be trustful enough to dare and try to believe in that person, bearing probably all the negative traits Conrad could imagine

Lord Weller was getting more and more unsure. What the hell was going on? Maybe it was some kind of sick prank, or – egads! - some Anissina's invention gone extremely, horribly wrong? What if it was Gunther in a different body, thinking he was some kind of "Kaiser"?

He mentally chimed at the thought that maybe the boy will somehow bring him an explanation of the events that will somehow make it sure that he did not commit _these acts_ with his brother! It would make Conrad feel much better.

He decided he had to ask. Even though the boy seemed false and annoying, he was the only possible source of information he had. He have put on a smile to ensure the black-haired "Gunther version" helpfulness and maybe arouse some kind of trust in him. Boy responded with a very unpleasant, awkward and yet very ecstatic beam, that sent shivers all along the Conrad's body. Maybe it wasn't his best idea, he decided. His face straightened up and went to his typical serious state. He still had to ask these questions.

-I'm sorry, why are you calling me Kaiser? And, most of all, who the hell are you? Why...

Conrad wanted to continue, but "Gunther" quickly raised his hand in the air, gesturing him to stop, still keeping that annoyingly weird smile on his little, feminine face.

-Oh, not so many questions at once, my Kaiser! - he chimed, his emotons changing basically every second. While Conrad started to wonder if this guy was sane, he hardly cared. This boy's state was hardly his concern. The falseness Weller could feel in each word of "Gunther" almost made the veteran soldier shiver. Seriously, this guy could at least _try _to act a bit sincere! Suddenly, the guy continued. - I'm calling you Kaiser, because... You are der Kaiser! Haha!

Conrad thought the situation couldn't be more awkward before, yet it was proven to be wrong. He was there, while his brother was laying on his lap, probably after a night long of incestuous doings, and there was this clown, responding him in a manner that hardly could be called "informative", laughing like an idiot. He sighed and have put Wolfram's head on the cushion, at which the black-haired boy looked somehow dissaproving. This would reduce the awkwardness he felt. Now, every calm, sleepy breath done by his brother against his trousers couldn't remind him of "the night".

It seemed the advisor has lost himself in his thoughts, just like Conrad did a while ago. looked at him harshly, forcing him to continue. He knew was that he had to get his answers or else he would go insane.

"Clown" frowned at his Kaiser's reaction, yet decided it was the best to just continue.

-Der Kaiser is what we call a king in our country.

Wait, what? Why would they call Conrad a king? And they did called Wolfram the same. Was it a prank? A very costly one, considering how much effort it all would need, but he knew that maybe some aristrocrat could be insane enough to support this with his treasury for his amusement.

But then he blushed when he remembered how Yuuri felt and behaved when he first entered their word. Wasn't the reaction the young double black had disbelief and feel of being pranked?

-And, yes, where are my manners, My Kaiser!... I'm Karl von Blutstreit, your most loyal servant, as I've mentioned before! And I'd like to add that we really apologise for the trouble we caused you yesterday, like that whole "bandit" affair, but it was the only way... – What bandit affair? Conrad suddenly started remembering... The fight, the black coats, three "drugged arrows" reaching him before he fell unconscious...

-...Yes, we definitely have to apologise for the way we had to get you two. We really had to get you quickly and such a cunning way was the fastest one, even if we weren't sure if you and that cuuuuute _Wolfram_-kaiser were the ones we will catch...

Conrad knew one thing – he certainly didn't like the way Karl spelled his brother's name. He was still a very protective brother, even if he had his suspicions about Wolfram's intentions... Even if the last night he spent with blond Mazoku hardly could be called moral.

If he wasn't in such an unusual situation, he would've undoubtely

-...But you know, it were usually you two that were sent on those kind of missions. Our most sincere apologies! And for throwing you two in one bed. It was bound to end with yelling, like, you kno...

Wait, what? Conrad felt his mouth form a smile, while a big ammount of aggravation quickly left his body. They didn't do it with Wolfram? They were just thrown into one bed...! Narcotics they had wouldn't let them wake up earlier than this.

That still didn't explain his brother's strange behaviour, but he guessed he would find out tommorow. Maybe Wolfram also had his strange theory, and Conrad's words somehow convinced him of it? Well, he didn't care anymore. He was free of all guilt he felt! If he wasn't always so restrained, he would've undoubtely did anything to get a bottle of alcohol and drink to that happy information he just received!

...Unless this was another part of a prank. He frowned again, scared that not all possibilities of incest were terminated. There was still a chance that he and Wolfram did it.

There was even a chance that Conrad did it to his brother when he was sleeping. It would be even more unforgivable, even worse than all other possiblities. Not only would he be doing a strange, immoral deed, but he also would be doing it against his brother's will!

Conrad decided to ask more questions to stop this uncertainity he was feeling. Nothing was worse than being unsure, he'd prefer the worst incestuous scenario possible (the one with Wolfram becoming pregnant) over the pain he was currently feeling!

-Why did you want to get us quickly? Why did you put me and my brother in one bed? Were we... knocked out the whole time? I mean, we weren't conscious before this hour, yes?

Karl's smile turning in even more wicked way ensured half-human that the weirdo fully expected this kind of questions. Conrad felt bad. What if incest happened and this noble boy knew about it? What if he threatened them to spill the beans to others, their family, all the country, if they disagreed to do something? Conrad felt his stomach slightly turning. The insecurity, damn you!

-Oh, not so faaast My Kaiser! Well, uh... - he started to scrap his head in a very unnerving way, probably rejoicing at knowing how much the waiting hurts Conrad. Truly, this was some kind of secret kind of Gunther and Saralegui! - We wanted to get you, because... Kaiserreich desperately needs der Kaiser. - his expression turned to the one of immense, yet still false, sadness. This boy just couldn't be completely honest and sane, even when it came to the important affairs to his country, it seemed. - It was a week since last one died, killed by a sword of assasin.

Karl gestured at Conrad, giving him a bit of time to comprehend the information he has just got. Half-human decided to put this moment for a good use of his brain. At least he was getting somewhere with the strange boy.

Kaiserreich... Conrad heard about it in some legends and stories. When the continent was much bigger, unsplit by strifes of deadly forces unkown, Shin Makoku was an even greater and more powerful empire than it was today, ruled under the steel hand of The Maou. After some time, eastern part of it became a bit hostile. They hated humans more than westerners, mostly due to the cruelties done by humans on them. They alsodisagreed with the worship of Shinou, calling it "unclean" and "wrong". They prefered their own gods and defended them with words, and, when they failed, with steel. They split up from Shin Makoku and elected their own Kaiser, leader inspired by gods. With Mazoku being the most fierce enemies of Mazoku, the only thing that kept humans from victory and enslaving the demonic tribes was that they also were at civil war, as unable to create a viable force as the demons were.

After some time of constant fighting of humans against humans and demons against demons, the continent was split up in two similarly big parts, the distance between them increasing with every day passing... Until people of both had reasons to stop the civil war and fight against other races.

Now Conrad knew what was the emblem. Black eagle on a white shield... This was the symbol of the early Eastern Makoku, later called the Kaiserreich when Kingdom split up!

Now, he was more and more convinced it wasn't some kind of prank. It would take too much energy and learning to prepare it, and it was hardly funny. It seemed he truly met someone from Kaiserreich, and he was going to become their king! Why was Conrad also called der Kaiser, he didn't knew. It was probably going to be explained soon.

Karl gave him a fascinated look, his eyes asking if he could continue. Conrad simply nodded his head.

-Uuuuuh! About the bed... We put you in one bed, because... - he laughed again. - Oh, it's sooo obvious! You're going to get married soon! Cheers for the young pair!

Conrad's indifferent face fell the same moment all his hopes he had shattered on his eyes yet again this strange day. He couldn't comprehend it. They were going to get married? The feeling of anger he felt was only comparable to the confusion he felt. Even if incestuous doings didn't happen now, Karl was telling him that something was going to happen anyway? Was it some kind of joke? He gulped at the thought that maybe "the night" happened and it was the sole reason they wanted them to marry? He quickly discarded the idea. Wolfram was called der Kaiser the day of the "bandit" attack... It meant they already planned the marriage then!

He looked up at Karl, wanting to get some explanations. Maybe it was a joke? The boy was insane afterall. Strange sense of humor was to be expected.

-Nah, not a joke. I know it's a bit uncommon for people related in blood to get married in your country... - his look was truly apologising. It wasn't as fake as it was before, Conrad could notice, but it only made it worse. He knew from the sudden sincerity that the "fake Gunther" was telling the truth... Or was a very good liar. Karl noticed that the king was a bit speechless about that bit of information, so he continued, strangely satisfied. It was what his people called the _schadenfreude _– the joy you had by seeing others suffering. He decided to push his Kaiser even more with not-so-well hidden snide. He wanted to see his reaction.

-Oh. To be honest, in our country it's frowned upon too... - he looked innocently at the wall. It made Conrad feel even worse. Even his subjects, if this wasn't a prank, were going to hate him? His brother was always enough of a source of pointless rage and hate, he didn't need angry mob under his castle... - But not for kings. - Karl's eyes glinted with an unexpected passion. - And especially not when gods decided it has to happen.

Conrad wondered. Gods? What kind of sick gods would decide to interfere in the life of two brothers, who were feeling nothing but scorn to each other? Why would they interfere in such a cruel way by making them marry and become kings of the same country? Something made no sense here.

-What kind of gods would do something so pointless, stupid and cruel? I hardly see any sense here. I am not going to marry my hateful, selfish, idiotic brother no matter what!

Conrad saw Karl's face suddenly undercoming some kind of strange metamorphosis. What was a smile, was transformed into a snidely look of hate. Sparks in the red eyes were truly unsettling for the half-Mazoku. Rutenberg's Lion didn't feel in any way scared, he just started to feel even more awkward and unsettled... If it was possible in such day. He was going to become a king and to get married to his brother.

He have put his head in his hands. Nothing could do even worse this day. Not only was his life becoming a catastrophe, but he was probably going to deal with that obsessed, strange bastard child of Gunter and Saralegui.

-I'm sooooo sorry, My Emperor. For the... look. - he smiled even wider. - But, your reaction was hardly appropriate. Surprised or not, our Kaiser's should be perfect in every way possible.

Other nobles would be definitely much more unforgiving after such an act of disobedience for our gods, especially since you aren't oficially our Emperor yet. You will get the honor the same moment you marry your brother. We don't allow our Kaisers's to get any kind of authority before the situation is stable, and it's only stable when there is no stupid powerthirst among the nobles. - he gestured wildly in the air. - You understand, when the Emperor is married, the odds of conflicts among us are much smaller.

Karl felt the Conrad was searching for a way to avoid the engagement, he saw it clearly in his eyes. While the half-human was obviously crushed under the information and it seemed cruel to destroy all his hopes, especially when black haired boy would gain a lot if Lord Weller weren't going to become an Emperor. If he didn't, the honour would've undoubtely belong to him, and he would marry the blond boy himself!

However, gods lied to him. They have chosen Conrad, not him, for the honour of being the ruler. The same moment their promises were broken, something inside him also cracked. He knew it... But they were the gods.

However, the gods obviously wouldn't approve of such thoughts as these that His Majesty was now undoubtely harboring, and making the situation seem hopeless and unavoidable, while a bit heartless, would only prove to be a good decision. While dissapointed with their decision, Karl wanted to help his Emperors – to ensure the gods he was worthy of getting another kind of rewards, even if they were only smaller ones.

- My Kaiser, I'm truly sorry, but there's absolutely no way out of it. - his eyes sparkled passionately as he frowned. Conrad shivered when he felt that unsettling honesty in voice of Karl. - Our kings can't divorce. Unfaithfulness is punished by gods You can't create a law that will change this fact either. And, considering the nobles will expect first signs of pregnancy within two months of when you marry... - he fluttered his eyelashes in a weird, yet sympathetic way. - There's abSOlutely no way out of it.

So, here's it. Pretty quickly done, isn't it? And pretty long too! The longest piece single chapter I ever did, I think!

Hopefully you enjoyed this piece of what-the-hell-I-do-not-even.

I did enjoy writing it, that's for sure... Except the like last 500 words, they were a bit painful, but I had to push the action somehow, and I'm too exhausted to think of it anymore.


End file.
